


Don't send me away

by WhoresAndWine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, My First Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoresAndWine/pseuds/WhoresAndWine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor Clegane's lover, Ylva, finds him unexpectedly at the Quiet Isle, a few months after she left him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't send me away

As the holy brother brought Ylva to her cell for rest, she tried her best not to shed a tear in front of him. As the wooden door shut behind her when he left, she sat herself down on the straw bed and sat there thinking about what the holy brother had just told her. 'The Hound is dead.' he had told her. 'The Hound died there, in my arms' .... 'drawn by his cries of pain' ...  
I should of not left him there. Ylva thought. You bloody fool! Look what you've done! I could of saved you... yet you told me to go... You yelled at me to leave...And now your dead. Tears started to fill Ylva's eyes. She was  filled with anger, frustration and sorrow. She could feel more tears filling her eyes and soon they were pouring down her cheeks as she began to weep. 

She had not wept for someone in a long time. The last time she wept was when she was back home. Not for her father's death, but for her mother. She had not cared when her father died, she was the one who had killed him anyways. She remembered how his blood covered her hands and tunic after she had stabbed him repeatedly everywhere. She even carved him up after, because she had felt she was not yet done with him. She had not even felt guilty about it after, nor did she weep about it. She had a smirk on her face the whole time. 

Her mother was the one who shed the tears, and when she found out that it was her own daughter who had done this. This made her alienate herself from Ylva. That's when Ylva shed those tears... For having to leave her mother after that. She had not seen her since. 

Ylva bit down on her lip trying not to make any sound. She trembled on to the floor shaking, and holding herself. Her lip was quivering as tears where running down her eyes like a stream. She held back her cries and suffered in silence, like how she always had. She sat there thinking of her Sandor Clegane, tears still running down her eyes. 

She remembered the one night when they made love in the forest, and how his rough hands ran all over her body. And after when they were exhausted, he took her into his arms and held her close to him muttering into her ear 'I am yours and you are mine' he said.  
Now none of this would ever happen again she thought bitterly. There will be no other man like Sandor, and I will love no one as much as I loved him. She thought.  
Her heart sunk into her chest, as it really started to hit her. She was never going to see him again. The man who she had loved so much that it hurt. 

She could feel her eyes start to swell up and she could barely open them. Sitting there and weeping, soon suicidal thoughts started to cross her mind. She imagined herself tying a rope around her neck and hanging herself. The thought of that made her cry even more.   
   
Suddenly heard footsteps near her doorway entry. She turned her head towards the door and listened. The door wasn't locked. She just remembered. Slowly, she tried to get up being quiet as a mouse, but the door opened already. Not all the way, but halfway. And in the doorway stood a very tall man, taller than six foot with broad shoulders. He was hooded so Ylva couldn't really see who he was, but the man rasped out some words, she knew who he has.   
"Why are you crying?" he asked in his rough voice.  
"Sandor?" she recognized his voice.  
He had a grin on his face as she said his name.   
"Yes Ylva, it's me."   
She couldn't believe her eyes, she felt this was all just a dream. 

"I thought y-you were dead.." she said with a weak voice, tears still running down her face. She could taste how salty they were.

"I wanted people to think I was dead, so they won't come looking for me anymore." Sandor said, looking down at her. 

"I should of not left you... "

"I yelled at you to leave me. It was my doing. I didn't want you to see me like that."

"I could of helped you, brought you everything.. to... for me to tend the wound." Ylva felt heat rush up to her face, feeling angry. 

"I thought I was going to die."

"And you didn't want me to be there by your side for your last breath until you died? Why not!" 

Sandor paused for a moment staring down at her.   
"I didn't want you to see me in such a weak state.." He grumbled out. 

"Well fuck, I don't care how weak you were, I could of tended your wounds and helped you regain your strength... Sandor, I don't care.. All I care about is being with you..." she looked up at him feeling anger being rushed away by relief. She was so blessed to see him alive, and being right before her eyes. 

"I'm never leaving you again... I don't care what you say.. No matter what I will be here for you.." Ylva said. 

The tall man looked down at her, his scars being revealed in the light of the full moon, and without saying anything he grabbed her to pull her against him. Ylva could feel his warm breath against her face, and the smell of sweet wine. They were nose to nose, staring into each other's  eyes. Then he finally pressed his lips against hers, his rough beard prickling her soft skin, and then started to part her lips with his warm tongue. 

He tasted of sweet summer wine, and she loved it. His tongue was wrapping around hers and twisting in a circular motion, sending shivers down her spine. She had missed this so much, it almost hurt. She vowed she would never leave him again, and she meant it truly. 

Sandor's hands started roaming her body, moving up and down her back making her want him more. She felt herself already soaping wet and it drove her wild. She reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him even closer to her.

"Show me how much you missed me." Sandor said against her lips.

Ylva moaned softly into his mouth, not even knowing where to start. She then began to slowly pull him towards the bed, their lips still locked. Sandor then pushed her on top of the bed, looking down at her, then he started to move closer to her to tower over her with his strong broad arms, hands being at both sides of her shoulders. 

Ylva's breathing became more heavy, and she could feel the spot between her legs burning with desire. She pressed her lips against his and grabbed his shoulders to pull off his brown robe. His breathing became more heavy too, and she could see his eyes full of lust too. 

"Take that bloody thing off.." Ylva begged.

A grin was spread on his face.   
"Beg me ... "

"Gods please just take it off... Please.." she begged more

He finally pulled it off over his head, exposing his scarred torso. He had a bit of hair covering him and she loved it.   
Ylva looked down to his legs.  
"Now your trousers..." 

"Am I going to be alone now?" He snorted  
"No," She replied.   
He argued no more and pulled off his trousers. As he pulled them off each leg, he exposed his stiff member. It was as hard as Valyrian steel, and it was impressibly big with dark curls following around it. 

Ylva could feel herself ache for him, she wanted him to be inside her, to pleasure her, to make her feel whole again. 

"Now your turn," He said looking at her with eyes full of lust.   
Instead of letting her strip he came upon the bed and started to tear her clothes off, wanting her just as bad. His eyes roamed her body as he exposed her, gaping at her beauty in the moonlight. 

And as he tore her trousers off, he went down on her, finding her soaking wet, and swollen.   
"You really do want me so bad." He said between her legs and looking up at her.   
"Gods... Of coarse I do..." She laid her head back against the pillow. 

He began to kiss her ladyparts and she arched her back, digging her heals into the bed. His tongue then began to work down there, as he dragged it against her swollen burning clit.   
"Oh gods..." she moaned softly.   
After a few minutes, his tongue began to work much faster now, and she could feel herself about to reach her climax..   
"OH yes! Uuh gods..." She moaned loudly.   
As she reached her climax, she whimpered in pleasure.. Sending a tingling sensation through her body.   
Sandor looked up at her, with his beautiful brown eyes, as they sparkled in the moonlight.   
He then slowly climbed on top of her towering over her once again.  
"I want to ride you now.." Ylva whispered.   
"Then try and ride me..." he said with a devilish grin upon his face.   
Sandor grabbed her with his rough hands and flipped her over so that she was now on top of him. 

"I'm going to ride you now.." She said as she grabbed his stiff manhood and positioned it into her.   
She gasped.   
"Gods your big.."

"You can't handle it?" He said with a grin on his face.

"I can handle it... And I'll show you... I'm going to ride you now.." She said as she began to rock her hips, feeling him buried deep inside her.

She began to rock her hips faster, and her teats began to bounce wildly.   
"Fuck! .... Seven hells... Ylva.." Sandor groaned  
She began to moan herself, feeling herself burn down there.   
She bounced harder and faster on top on him, his cock sliding in and out of her..   
"I'm going to spill Ylva.... Gods... Y..Ylva.."  
She felt his seed filling her up as she climaxed too. She whimpered, falling on top of his warm sweaty chest.   
Sandor groaned, feeling his cock still aching.   
"Seven hells Ylva... This was so good..."   
She turned her head to look at him while she laid on his chest.   
"Never send me away again...promise me.." She said.  
He tilted her chin up so he could look her straight in the eyes.   
"I promise."


End file.
